A dangerous holiday
by Malfoyschick
Summary: a story about Draco's christmas holidays in the sixth year. Introducing Emelia Porter , Draco's only true friend and new fiance. I don't own any of the characters except Emelia . read and enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Emily's P.O.V

I walked out of the castle with Draco's hand in mine.

Our families were spending Christmas together this year, and the dark lord would be staying with us for a few days. It made me feel slightly uneasy to know that he would be able to observe us and punish us if he deemed it necessary. As we walked to the train, I looked over my shoulder and glanced back at the castle. Hogwarts would've been much safer than the Malfoy Manor this Christmas, but I wasn't going to upset the holiday plans ….

When we reached the train, Draco guided me along the halls in search of an empty compartment. Once we were both settled, I folded my hands in my lap waiting for the train to begin its journey back to Kings Cross Station. Draco looked out the window, with a slight frown.

"Draco smile" I said gently. He looked at me for moment then looked back out the window again. Now I was frowning as the train began to move out of the station, wondering if he was going to sulk for the whole ride. It was five minutes before he broke the silence. "Snape's been bothering me about my task, says he can offer help if I need it".

I nodded unclasping my hands. "Why would he want to offer you help"? He's working for Dumbledore". Draco shook his head, "I think he just wants to take all the glory, make it back in the dark lord's good books you know?" I nodded; Draco looked deeply insulted by our Professor's proposal to assist him in his task. Getting up from my seat I asked Draco to make room for me to sit beside him, I couldn't help but wondering if Snape really wanted the credit for Draco's task or if he was up to something. Draco moved over so I sat down, he snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. Sitting there next to him I put my head on his shoulder and waited for sleep to come….


	2. Chapter 2 Emilys POV

Chapter 2 Emily's P.O.V continued…

It was 4 hours before we reached Kings Cross. Draco woke me up, removing his arm from around my waist and got up to get our bags. Yawning I got up as well; I opened the compartment door and lead the way out of the train. When we got off the train, Draco handed me my belongings. "Thank-you" I mouthed, walking forwards looking to see where my parents were standing. Within a few minutes I caught sight of them, and walked briskly towards them. Draco followed me; his strides were longer than mine so he reached them first.

Father stood there with mother arm in arm, Draco's mother was also there with a grim smile on her face. "Mother, Father" greeting them with a small but careful smile. Mother smiled and pulled me into a hug while father merely nodded. She quickly let me go, so we could get going. From the corner of my eye I saw Narcissa plant a kiss on Draco's cheek. I turned away from them smiling to myself. Father then held out his arm for side long apparation, so I linked my arm around his and held on. He pivoted and within seconds we were immersed in crushing blackness.

When we appeared in front of the Malfoy Manor our expressions of happiness quickly faded into cold grave expressions. Catching up to Narcissa , I almost tripped over my cloak. "Careful my dear" she said gently walking past me. I sighed. At the entrance stood none other than Draco's deranged Aunt Bellatrix, my inside's slowly turned to ice. "Welcome home" her voice shook slightly like she had been drinking again….


	3. Chapter 3 Draco's POV

Chapter 3 Draco's P.O.V

I walked into my home and through the halls behind everyone else. The portraits of my ancestors whispered and pointed at me. I glared at them, my face felt warm with chagrin. Emily looked back at me and my heart gave an involuntarily flutter. Our relationship was changing into romance. Something I didn't expect to happen, because it wasn't till this year that I realized my true feelings for her. This summer we were expected to get married and I wasn't entirely ready…..

I tried to smile at her, but it was more of a frown than anything. She sighed and waited for me to catch up to her. Watching her parents enter the meeting room I quickened my pace. Mother stood at the doors until I was right in front of them then she walked in. Emily grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room. At the end of the of the grand table sat the dark lord, with Nagini resting on his shoulders. His pale snakes like features were prominent in the flickering torch light. I bowed with Emily at the same time that she did, keeping my eyes on his nose. "Emelia, Nagini has been asking for you" Voldemort said calmly looking at my fiancé. Her cheeks became slightly pink with blush, as she let go of my hand.

She walked over to where the dark lord was seated; from the corner of my eye my mother gestured for me sit beside my Uncle Rudolphous. I quickly sat beside my Uncle. Then the room fell silent as Emily opened her mouth to speak. When she spoke the familiar sound of hissing fell from her lips…..


	4. Chapter 4 Emily's POV

Chapter 4 Emily's P.O.V

"Hello Nagini" I hissed with a slight smile on my face. "How are you? Young one" she hissed. "I'm fine thank-you". Draco caught my eye making me break eye contact with the snake. I frowned at him then gave my best not now look, he frowned then looked away. Right now I didn't need any distractions and I could hear the dark lord tutting which drew my attention back to him. He raised a pale hand, and then gestured for me to take a seat next to Bellatrix. I inhaled sharply and moved to my assigned seat. "My lord we have recruited 5 more giants from the Alps in Switzerland" Rowle said his voice shook with fear, a bead of sweat dripped from his temple.

The dark lord frowned. "How disappointing I thought I asked for 10 you incompetent fool". His response added to the already tense atmosphere making it feel icy cool in the room. Rowle's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, he looked down at his hands. Draco and I sat there while the adults discussed further plans to take over the wizarding world and to kill Potter. My parents and Draco's mother dismissed us five minutes after they noticed how uncomfortable we were becoming. Draco took me by the hand heading towards the Malfoy family library where we liked to spend time when were here and not playing Quidditch.

"Draco" I said stopping him when we entered the library. "Yes Emily"? He said gently. "I love you"…


	5. Chapter 5 Draco's POV

Chapter 5 Draco's P.O.V

Her words echoed in my head. No one else but dear mother had uttered those words. She called my name again, I blinked she was now on the leather loveseat patting the seat beside her. Then with the cool composure of my father I walked over to her and sat down on the seat she saved me. "I love you too"…

Emily smiled at me her golden blue eyes twinkling with renewed happiness.

Moving closer to her, I grabbed her hand interlacing our fingers. "Emily what are we going to do about these", pointing at our wedding bands. She frowned "We are going to go through with this arrangement because your family needs to be in the dark lord's secret elite circle". I nodded taking the time to think on how much danger we were all in. "But I'm concerned that I will be beaten to a pulp by those Slytherin girls who don't know there place" she laughed. I looked at her for a moment in shock ….. then I smiled a little. "I don't know what you'll do I guess you could send them all to the hospital wing when we get back".

She laughed grinning ear to ear. We made small talk, laughing about Potter, Granger and Weasley. Emily began talking about past Quidditch games that Slytherin had won. I laughed more than I had in months, I was so glad to be sitting with her. Just then my Uncle Rudolphous walked in with a grave expression, "Draco the dark lord has requested your presence right now". I got up from the couch letting go of Emily's hand. She was right behind me now, "I'll come with you". My Uncle shook his head "Only Draco, Emelia so just stay here like a good little witch". Emily swore colourfully then stepped back a few paces. I left her without another word…


	6. Chapter 6 Emily's POV

Chapter 7 Draco's P.O.V

I followed my Uncle down stairs and through corridors and finally to the dungeons. The dark lord was waiting there, his wand drawn. I gulped walking forward bowing to him. "My Lord I've brought Draco as you have asked" Uncle Rudolphous said bowing as well. Voldemort raised a pale hand in acknowledgement and dismissed him. I straightened up slowly observing the dark lords body language, he was obviously pissed off.

He began yelling at me, then with a flick of his wand I was on the ground screaming. I gasped for air; the dark lord was now hovering near my feet. He pointed his wand at me again, and then with another casual flick he made a gash in my cheek. "You will kill Albus Dumbledore or I will murder your mother and father and I will have your beautiful fiancé killed".

I grimaced, before I was able to respond the dark lord hissed "Crucio". Convulsing in pain I screamed "Please don't kill them I will not fail again". A disgusting smile etched itself on the dark lord's lipless mouth, making me recoil in fear. Then with no warning a montage of spells and curses came at me, I was already in so much pain that I didn't bother to move out of the way all I could do was scream. The last thing I remembered was a voice calling my name before I blacked out.

An hour passed by before I began to stir, every fibre in my body hurt. I could feel someone's gentle hands holding mine; I slowly opened my eyes to see Emily looking scared. When our eyes met she began crying, then she bent over and kissed me lightly on the tears fell onto my face and on whatever I was wearing .Pulling back she tried to smile and failed looking more scared, "Draco I can't lose you please try harder on your task please". "I promise Emily" I whispered…


	7. Chapter 7 Draco's POV

Chapter 7 Draco's P.O.V

I followed my Uncle down stairs and through corridors and finally to the dungeons. The dark lord was waiting there, his wand drawn. I gulped walking forward bowing to him. "My Lord I've brought Draco as you have asked" Uncle Rudolphous said bowing as well. Voldemort raised a pale hand in acknowledgement and dismissed him. I straightened up slowly observing the dark lords body language, he was obviously pissed off.

He began yelling at me, then with a flick of his wand I was on the ground screaming. I gasped for air; the dark lord was now hovering near my feet. He pointed his wand at me again, and then with another casual flick he made a gash in my cheek. "You will kill Albus Dumbledore or I will murder your mother and father and I will have your beautiful fiancé killed".

I grimaced, before I was able to respond the dark lord hissed "Crucio". Convulsing in pain I screamed "Please don't kill them I will not fail again". A disgusting smile etched itself on the dark lord's lipless mouth, making me recoil in fear. Then with no warning a montage of spells and curses came at me, I was already in so much pain that I didn't bother to move out of the way all I could do was scream. The last thing I remembered was a voice calling my name before I blacked out.

An hour passed by before I began to stir, every fibre in my body hurt. I could feel someone's gentle hands holding mine; I slowly opened my eyes to see Emily looking scared. When our eyes met she began crying, then she bent over and kissed me lightly on the tears fell onto my face and on whatever I was wearing .Pulling back she tried to smile and failed looking more scared, "Draco I can't lose you please try harder on your task please". "I promise Emily" I whispered…


	8. Chapter 8 Emily's POV

Chapter 8 Emily's P.O.V

I glared at Bellatrix then stormed off, I needed to find Draco. I searched everywhere eventually going to the dungeons. The dark lord was staring at my fiancé in disgust. "My lord"I hissed in parseltongue bowing briefly before straightening up. Voldemort's gaze fell upon me "you can deal with him", and then he walked out of the dungeons his black robes billowing behind him I rushed to Draco's side tears falling from my eyes. He was covered with bruises and had a small gash on his face. "Silia" I summoned one of the Malfoy's many house-elves, looking back to my fiancé who was unconscious but breathing slowly.

The little house-elf appeared almost instantaneously, her golf ball shaped eyes looked up at me then to Draco. "Miss what do you need"? She squeaked. More tears fell from my eyes, "I need you to apparate Draco and I to the healing wing of the Manor now". Silia nodded then took my hand and Draco's hand and we disapparated. We appeared in the healing wing within seconds; I picked Draco up and laid him on one of the many beds. Silia left us alone, and I began crying again calling his name over and over. An hour later he began to stir and cough, I quickly dried my tears. I grabbed his hands in mine gently squeezing them. He slowly opened his eyes, I sighed looking at him wearily wondering if this holiday was going to be ok at all or if it was going to fall apart at the seams.

When our eyes made contact my eyes began to tear up again, I was really beginning to fear for our future. Bending over I kissed him lightly on the lips, tears fell onto his face and his shirt. Pulling back I tried to smile but I just couldn't. "Draco I can't lose you please try harder on your task please". "I promise Emily" Draco whispered. I kissed him again then left him to rest, I suddenly felt strange and then all of a sudden everything was spinning ….


	9. Chapter 9 Draco's POV

Chapter 9 Draco's P.O.V

I watched her go, not saying anything despite wanting her to stay with me. Her footsteps didn't fade from outside the room, and then there was bang against the wall. Emily…. I thought but I couldn't get up, so I summoned Silia and asked her to get Mrs. Porter right away. I knew Emily's mother was a healer so I could get healed up. She came right away looking slightly put out about something. "How are you feeling Draco" she asked setting down her healer's bag on the night side table, and then she summoned a small brown bottle of dittany.

I coughed rubbing my sides, laying there silent as could be. "He attacked you quite viciously" She said gravely applying the dittany onto the cut on my cheek. It smoked and stung making me wince. She frowned then pointed her wand at my left arm and said "Ferula". "Why did you do that"? I asked looking up at her now. Mrs. Porter was silent for a moment before answering me, "your arm had a nasty gash on it my dear". I was quiet for the rest of the time she was there which wasn't too long. "I will come back in thirty minutes so please rest" She said on her way out. I nodded and closed my eyes, slowly drifting off into sweet slumber.

In my dream, which came quickly I was with Emily and we were playing Quidditch with….. Wait a minute why was Potter here? He was flying towards Emily with a beater bat held aloft, I yelled out and got on my broom and started to fly towards her and Potter. The problem was that every time I got close to save her the distance got bigger…..


	10. Chapter 10 Emily's POV

Chapter 10 Emily's P.O.V

Everything was spinning making me so dizzy that, my back hit the wall hard and I fell down. I stared blankly down the hall way and began to twitch…. I was going into a vision. In my vision I was back at Hogwarts but I was in the Boys lavatories. Draco was standing at one of the counters crying his eyes out, my heart instantly dropped. Why was he crying? And then Potter came into the lavatory wand drawn, I cried out to Draco but of course he couldn't hear me, saw Potter and they began duelling. I couldn't do anything but stand there, and then Potter shouted "SECTUMSEMSPRA" at my fiancé. Draco fell down blood seeping out of his chest, I ran to him and then of a sudden I was pulled out of my vision.

My vision cleared and I was being pulled up off the ground by my Father, concern was written all over his face. "Emelia are you alright" he said dusting me off. I nodded and ran away from him. I needed to tell Narcissa what I saw. When I found her I gasped. There stood Draco's mother with a knife at her side. It was dripping with scarlet blood. "I know your standing there Emelia, just leave me alone" she said, sounding miserable. I shook my head, taking the knife from her hand and guided her into the bedroom she shared with . I set the bloody knife on the night table and told her to sit down. Narcissa sat down on the bed fresh tears were forming in her eyes. I let her sit there as I went and closed and locked the bedroom. "Let me see your wounds" I demanded sitting down next to her.

Narcissa clutched her left arm, she looked disappointed in herself. Silvery tears fell from her eyes, "He's punishing my son for my husband's mistakes". I didn't know what to say to her, but prying her fingers off the arm she was holding. Hitching up her sleeve I almost shrieked. Three long gashes stretched across her forearm. I summoned her house-self Silia. I told her to grab essence of murtlap and essence of dittany as well. " Narcissa there's something you should know"…..


	11. Chapter 11 Draco's POV

Chapter 11 Draco's P.O.V

Thirty minutes past before I was shaken awake by someone. I opened my eyes and there stood Mrs. Porter with a small smile on her face. "How are you feeling now"? She asked looking at me from head to toe. I coughed "I'm feeling loads better". Her expression did not change as she told me that apparently my mother had a little accident and I was to follow her to where my mother was with Emily.

Getting up from the bed slowly, I grabbed my wand and followed her. When we reached my parents' bedroom, I braced myself for what I might see. Mrs. Porter opened the door and I followed her into the room. My mother sat there, with her hands clasped in her lap. Emily sat there looking thoroughly upset, she looked up at me. When our eyes met, I gave her a small smile and sat down on the other side of my mother. I looked down at my mother's arm and pulled her sleeve, my stomach clenched in a tight ball. Three long gashes marred her pale forearm, little bits of blood trickled out. I looked away as Mrs. Porter began healing my mother's arm. Just then my Aunt Bellatrix walked in, "Cissy why are you cutting yourself again"?

I looked at my Aunt then to my mother, "Why did you do this to yourself mother"? She looked at me "I'm sorry Draco". I shook my head; Emily looked beside herself, "Let's go flying Emily". I held out my hand for her to take, she took my hand and we left my parents room…..


	12. Chapter 12 Emily's POV

Chapter 12 Emily's P.O.V

I sat there with Draco's mother for quite a while, wondering if Draco was alright. Just then he walked into the room with my mother, looking better than he had when I had left him. Our eyes met, and Draco gave me a small smile then he went and sat down on the other side of his mother. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his look of horror at his mother's wounds. Oh Draco I thought watching him look away as my mother began to heal his. Just then his Aunt Bellatrix walked in looking smug; I glared at her my hands balling into fists. "Cissy why are you cutting yourself again"?

Draco looked at his Aunt then to his mother, he looked nauseous. Narcissa looked at her son, "I'm sorry Draco". He shook his head; I was beside myself with grief. "Let's go flying Emily" He said getting off the bed now standing right in front of me holding out his hand. I took Draco's hand in mine and we left his parents' bedroom.

"We're not going flying are we"? Draco shook his head "You need some sleep". All I could do was nod as he was now dragging me towards his own bedroom. I almost tripped a couple of times. "Draco slow down" I whined. He only slowed down when we came in front of his bedroom with its great portrait door of a large snake. "Passsword" it hissed. My fiancé smiled then whispered "Snake Eyes". The door swung forth and we both walked in. Both of our suitcases were by the dresser. I let go of Draco's hand going over to my suitcase, I opened it up and grabbed my favorite pajamas. Then I sauntered into his private WC. The loo had a large marble shower with emerald green towels. The counters were also marble and the mirror was large adorned with a rustic bottle green metal. I stripped and had a shower, then dealt with my breath and combed my hair.

Draco was already in bed, his arms propped behind his head. I smiled and climbed in the bed resting beside him. He wrapped his arms around me protectively. "I will keep you safe". I yawned then closed my eyes, and slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep with a smile still on my lips.


End file.
